olor
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Naruto dice que el olor cambia conforme a nuestro estado de animo, ¿será cierto?


_Este es otro fic de SasuNaru, definitivamente esta pareja me encanta, si fuera por mi, ellos ya estarían juntos pero eso es imposible ya que la serie no me pertenece (la autora esta a punto de saltar a un precipicio) pero por lo menos puedo entretenerme con esto que lo hago sin fines de lucro aunque dudo que alguien me pague por esto, así que... espero que les guste_

_Naruto dice que el olor cambia conforme a nuestro estado de animo, será cierto?_

* * *

**OLOR**

–mmm, que rico hueles

–déjame dormir

–solo digo que hueles rico, no te impido dormir

–pero estas encima de mi – dijo posando sus ojos en los azules de el

–estoy oliéndote

–pues me molesta – dándose la vuelta para voltear al chico rubio – quiero dormir

–que delicado estas hoy – dijo parándose y metiéndose a bañar – cuando te pones así no me gusta tu olor

–que tiene que ver eso con el olor – dijo entrando al baño intrigado por las palabras del rubio

–mucho, tu olor cambia, obvio – dijo el poseedor del kyubi bañándose sin ningún pudor

–eso no tiene sentido – dijo viéndolo con extrañes

–claro que lo tiene, te explico – con aires de suficiencia

–cuando estas feliz, como cuando te dan una misión tipo A o cuando estas conmigo tu olor es uno, hueles a canela, a lluvia, no se, hueles rico, - dijo sin verlo - cuando estas tranquilo tu olor cambia, es como dulce, frutal, algo que me calma, cuando estamos en la cama, hueles a maderas, es raro, pero eso me excita mas – dijo saliéndose y agarrando una toalla - pero cuando estas enojado o te pones de insoportable tu olor cambia, se vuelve acido, no se, simplemente así tu olor no me gusta, cosa que pasa a menudo

–estas loco – dijo dirigiéndose a la cama nuevamente sabiendo que el rubio solo estaba inventando cosas – el olor no cambia según tu animo

–claro que lo hace – buscando su ropa – solo que tu no te das cuenta, a ver a que huelo

–estas loco Naruto – dijo el Uchiha para no seguirle el juego

–ja, no quieres por que sabes que voy a tener razón – dijo el chico con una sonrisa de satisfacción

–claro que no, te lo voy a probar - acercándose a el y oliéndolo – hueles a jabón, obvio por que te acabas de bañar

–a ver, hagamos la prueba – dijo el chico Uzumaki besándolo suavemente e introduciendo su lengua para palpar la boca de Sasuke

–sigo sin olerte diferente – dijo el otro cuando se separaron

–es que todavía no hacemos nada – dijo acariciando su espalda y bajando peligrosamente hacia sus nalgas – pero deja que empecemos

los chicos se dejaron llevar por la pasión que estaban desencadenando, olvidándose del mundo entero solo pendientes de los gemidos del otro y de las caricias que se propinaban

–dime si huelo diferente – dijo Naruto después de que Sasuke se hubo introducido en el

–Naruto – dijo el otro empezando a moverse sin ganas de seguir con la discusión

–para eso es que estamos haciendo esto – conteniendo los gemidos de placer que sentía – anda dime a que huelo

–hueles a jabón – dijo empujando mas fuerte – a que mas vas a oler

–Sasuke, pon atención – con la respiración entrecortada – anda

–hueles a .... – empezó a decir el Uchiha – a Ramen? – dijo extrañado deteniéndose

–así es – dijo el ojiazul moviendo sus caderas para que el otro reaccionara

–pero siempre hueles a ramen – contesto el otro siguiendo empujando con mas fuerza

–que rico no? - contesto a punto de estallar

–hmp – contesto el otro mientras sentía como llegaba el orgasmo

los dos terminaron exhaustos tumbándose en la cama esperando que sus respiraciones se regularizaran, aun envueltos en la explosión de sensaciones que acababa de pasar

–ves como el olor si cambia – dijo mientras se acurrucaba junto al ojinegro

–pero tu siempre hueles a Ramen – pasándole un brazo para acercarlo mas – el olor no cambia

–eso es por que siempre estoy feliz, no importa lo que haga – empezando a dormirse – por eso siempre huelo a Ramen

–y por que siempre estas feliz, eso no tiene sentido – viendo al techo

–porque tu estas conmigo, cuando te fuiste no olía a nada, deje de sentir, pero cuando volviste volví a ser feliz, así que ahora siempre huelo a ramen, es el mejor olor del mundo, por que lo mejor del mundo es estar contigo

–imbécil – contesto el otro con una sonrisa en su rostro

–yo tambien te quiero - quedandose dormido

* * *

_lo se, me quedo sumamente raro, pero estaba poniendo unos inciensos en mi casa y de pronto se me ocorrio, espero que les haya gustado............... definitivamente tengo que dejar los hongos alucinógenos_

_DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS CON EL FIN DE MEJORAR_

_BYE_


End file.
